I Knew You'd Come For Me
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Little Mac has been taken hostage by Bison, in order to lure Ryu into a trap! Despite knowing this, Ryu rushed in to rescue his friend anyway. And at the same time, Mac knew that Ryu would come for him. Ryu x Little Mac. Bondage, blood. EDITED!


**Title: I Knew You'd Come For Me**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary: Little Mac has been taken hostage by Bison, in order to lure Ryu into a trap! Despite knowing this, Ryu rushed in to rescue his friend anyway. And at the same time, Mac knew that Ryu would come for him. Ryu x Little Mac. Bondage, blood.**

 **Pairings: Ryu x Little Mac**

 **WARNINGS: Bondage, blood.**

 **A/N: I am SOOOOOO sorry for how messy this was previously. It was nighttime on a college class night, and my dad was forcing me to bed, so I rushed this. However, not this time!**

 **EDIT: Now has been edited even more! Thanks h34rt1lly for the help! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB nor Street Fighter fandoms.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **I Knew You'd Come For Me**

 _What the hell happened?_ the boxer thought as he regained consciousness. Little Mac groaned as he stirred. When he cracked his eyes open, his vision was blurry—all he could see was blackness.

When his vision cleared, he realized that he had been blindfolded.

"Hmm?" he grunted, attempting to speak. His mouth wouldn't—no, couldn't—open, and it was then that he noticed there was sticky duct tape around his mouth, keeping him from screaming.

"HMM?!" he mumbled, realizing that not only was he blindfolded and gagged, but also bound to what felt like a steel pole. Coarse ropes were wrapped around his wrists, his arms pulled back and bound to the pole. His legs were also tied tightly together. He realized that he was sitting down on something, possibly a crate or a box, to limit his movement.

Growling, he attempted to break free. Cursing through the tape gag at whoever had done this to him, he continued to struggle until beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. Breathing through his nose, he grew tired from writhing against the ropes. Sadly, they remained intact.

 _This isn't good…_ he thought. Normally, he would fight his way out. However, since Doc never taught him how to free himself from such a situation like this, he was unable to escape.

Sighing through the tape gag, he slumped in his bonds, wondering who had taken him and what had happened that landed him in this.

He then remembered: he went to grab the other Smashers' mail at the Post Office, which was quite a ways away from the Smash Mansion. When he was close to his destination, he heard rustling from the bushes. Before he could make his move, someone grabbed him from behind and pushed a wet cloth to his nose and mouth, forcing him to smell it until he was knocked out cold.

 _Whoever did this to me is going to_ pay! he thought angrily, as his energy rushed back and he continued to writhe against his bonds.

As he was occupied with fighting for his freedom, he heard a door opening, and then footsteps coming closer. Little Mac stopped struggling, his breathing hitched. Who was this? Was it his captor?

He felt a cold hand touching his cheek as a voice spoke, "I see you're awake now, boxer."

Little Mac growled. If he could, he would've spat at his captor for leaving him like this.

"Enjoying your stay here?" his captor mocked. Little Mac glared, even though it wouldn't be seen thanks to the blindfold, and he cursed at his captor through the tape gag.

He had that feeling that his captor was sneering at him. "Aww, defiant, aren't you? Perhaps I should take that tape off you…if you're a good boy, that is."

Little Mac growled. He felt the man's gloved fingers touching the side of the tape, and with a sudden motion, the gag was ripped off harshly.

Little Mac gritted his teeth, trying not to cry out in pain. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he kept them in check. He was not giving his captor the satisfaction!

"What do you want with me?" Little Mac demanded. The fact that this man was keeping him alive wasn't good at all. Whatever they were planning, Little Mac knew that it would be trouble for him.

He heard his captor chuckling. "Oh, you'll see…"

The boxer then heard footsteps coming in. He gulped upon realizing that there were more captors.

"You got the phone ready?" one of the captors asked.

Little Mac's eyes widened. What were they planning to do?

He heard the dialing of the numbers and then ringing.

* * *

Ryu grew worried when Little Mac hadn't returned from his errand. Pacing in the Smash Living Room, he thought frantically, _Where is he? He should be back by now…_

"Ryu?"

Ryu turned to see Doc, holding the phone. "Doc? What's wrong?"

Doc handed over the phone to the martial artist. "Someone wishes to speak with you."

Ryu grabbed the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?" he questioned.

He heard maniacal laughter at the other end, and Ryu's eyes widened.

Bison.

"Hello, Ryu. How are you doing today?" Bison mocked.

Ryu growled. "Enough, Bison! What do you want?!"

* * *

Little Mac heard a familiar voice from the other end of the phone. Sweat began to form on his forehead.

 _Ryu!_ Why was the man calling his friend?

Bison smirked at Ryu's demands. "I was wondering where your little boxer friend was."

Little Mac gasped, breaking out in a fearful sweat upon realizing that they were using Little Mac as bait to lure Ryu. Struggling against his bonds and grunting, he _knew_ he had to warn Ryu in some way.

Ryu growled. "What do you mean? Bison! Answer me!"

Bison placed the phone to Little Mac's ear. Feeling the push of the phone, he realized that now it was his chance to warn him.

"RYU! Please! Don't come for me!" he cried frantically.

Ryu gasped when he recognized Little Mac's voice. "Mac?!" he cried.

Bison moved the phone away from Little Mac's ear. "That's right; we have your little friend right here, right now."

Ryu growled, anger flaring up inside him as he clenched his jaw. His hands were balled up into fists, as if he was ready to punch Bison for kidnapping his friend. "What are you doing to him?!" he yelled.

"Oh, nothing…for now," Bison said, sneering. "If you want him back, come to me near the Shadowloo Headquarters. Or else!"

"RYU!" Little Mac screamed. "Don't do it! Please! It's a—MMPH!" Before Little Mac could warn Ryu of a trap, he felt a thick cloth tied around his mouth and between his teeth, gagging him tightly.

"Mac?! MAC!" Little Mac could hear Ryu's frantic cries before he heard a click.

When Bison hung up the phone, he turned to Little Mac and smacked him across the face. The boxer cried out, whimpering.

"I told you to be good!" Bison screamed.

The boxer growled through his gag, struggling against his bonds fiercely.

Bison smirked. "Now, don't even try to escape. Ryu will be coming for you shortly."

With that, Little Mac heard his captors walking away. Whimpering and with tears welling up in his eyes, Little Mac writhed against the bonds. The harsh strands of the rope rubbed his wrists raw, causing his skin to break open. As he felt drops of blood pool in his palms, a single thought coursed through his mind.

 _Ryu! Please! Stay away!_

* * *

Ryu realized that Little Mac was in serious danger. Dropping the phone on the ground, he rushed out of the Smash Mansion, with Doc calling after him. Adrenaline rushed through his veins; he couldn't imagine what was going through his friend's mind as he was being held hostage by Bison.

"Mac…hang in there," he whispered as he rushed through the forest, determined to rescue his friend.

* * *

Little Mac breathed through his nose, tired from struggling against the ropes. The ropes remained intact, keeping him tied down. Blood trickled down from his wrists due to writhing hard against the bonds. _Damn…_ he cursed to himself. Knowing that there was nothing he could do, he hoped and prayed that Ryu wouldn't come for him.

But at the same time, he hoped that Ryu would come.

As he was occupied with his thoughts, he heard footsteps coming closer from somewhere, and the boxer braced himself. Were his captors coming back?

He heard banging from somewhere, and then he heard a crash. Next, he heard a gasp.

"Mac!"

Little Mac's eyes widened from behind the blindfold, recognizing Ryu's voice.

"RYYNNM! NNNM!" Little Mac cried out through the gag, shaking his head in an attempt to warn the martial artist away. The captive boxer threw himself forward slightly thanks to the ropes holding him down, screaming for Ryu to stay back and run.

Ryu however, rushed towards the bound boxer. He began to work on the ropes as he tried to calm Little Mac down. "Hang on, I got you," he whispered gently, trying to tug at the knot binding Little Mac's wrists. The boxer screamed through the gag, shaking his head vehemently to warn Ryu away. Ryu ignored this, despite knowing what he was trying to tell him. He didn't care if it was a trap; Little Mac needed him.

"Not so fast."

Before Ryu could turn, a booted foot met his face, and he skidded across the ground, holding his face.

 _A trap…I knew it!_ Ryu thought.

Bison smirked down at the injured martial artist, his fists up.

"You got me, Bison," Ryu growled, getting back on his feet. "Now let Mac go!"

Bison chuckled. "Now, why would I do that? He was the perfect bait to make you come here."

Before Ryu could make a move, he heard a cry from Little Mac. Ryu turned, gasping upon seeing Balrog holding the boxer's head up by the hair, as Vega placed a claw under Little Mac's neck. "Don't touch him!" Ryu growled as he moved forward, but he stopped when Vega pushed the claw to Little Mac's throat harder.

"Don't move, or your friend's life will forfeit!" Bison spoke in a threatening manner.

Ryu's eyes never left Little Mac, afraid that any movement would get the boxer killed. Knowing what he needed to do, he raised his hands up in surrender. "You got me. Just don't hurt him."

Bison smirked. "Good," he spoke, grabbing another thin coil of rope and approaching the martial artist.

* * *

Ryu was also restrained, his hands bound behind the pole where Little Mac was. His legs were also tied down, preventing any kicking. Surprisingly, he wasn't gagged or blindfolded like Little Mac.

The first thing he thought of however, was Little Mac's health.

"Mac," he called. The boxer turned his head. "Are you okay?" Ryu asked.

Little Mac nodded. However, he knew what had happened, and he whimpered through the gag in guilt.

"Hey," Ryu whispered gently. "This isn't your fault. Don't worry, Mac."

Little Mac felt tears threatening to fall, which somehow, Ryu knew. "Mac," he whispered. "It's all right. I'll find a way out of this."

Little Mac looked down at the ground, sighing.

They then heard the door opening, and Bison and his henchmen entered the room. Bison smirked at Ryu, who was growling at him.

"Awww, isn't this a sweet reunion?" Bison mocked. "Good thing your boxer friend is here to keep you company."

Little Mac whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks. Upon noticing this, Ryu yelled, "Don't involve him in this, Bison! It's just you and me!"

Bison shook his head as he approached the bound boxer. "Oh, he's involved in this," he said as he placed a hand on Little Mac's cheek.

The contact angered Ryu as he gritted his teeth. "Don't TOUCH him!" he screamed.

"Shut up. Or do we need to gag you as well?" Bison threatened as he stroke the boxer's cheek. Upon seeing Ryu's face growing redder, Bison sneered. "Angry that I'm touching your little friend?"

Ryu growled in a threatening manner. Bison chuckled pleasantly.

"What if I do this?" Bison mocked.

Suddenly, he slapped Little Mac across the face, the boxer crying out in pain.

That was it for Ryu.

With a roar, Ryu yelled, "I SAID DON'T _TOUCH_ HIM!"

Before Bison and his henchmen knew it, Ryu broke free out of anger. Bison's eyes widened a scared expression on his face as he backed away.

Ryu rushed forward, kicked Bison in the stomach. The other man flew into the far wall.

"BOSS!" Balrog cried out as he and Vega attempted to run to him, but Ryu used Hadouken to threaten them not to come closer.

"Now…" Ryu growled as he stomped forward to Bison, grabbing him by the throat. "If you EVER get near Mac again, I will SKIN you alive. Got it?!"

Bison gulped and he nodded.

"NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Ryu yelled, throwing Bison to another wall with such a full force, Bison broke through.

"BOSS!" Balrog and Vega screamed, chasing after the falling Bison.

Ryu sighed in relief, and he turned to Little Mac, who was shaking in fear. A bruise had already begun to form on his face from being slapped.

Ryu walked towards the bound boxer and knelt down, removing the blindfold and gag. "Are you okay?" Ryu asked with concern in his voice as he began to untie him.

Little Mac gulped and nodded. "Y-yeah…Ryu…I'm so sorry…"

Ryu shook his head. "This isn't your fault. I should've planned this through," he comforted Little Mac as he untied his feet. Once the ropes fell, he began to work on his wrists.

Little Mac watched him, tears threatening to fall. "I-I was worried about you, Ryu! When Bison told me what he was planning, I—"

"I know," Ryu smiled as he finally freed Little Mac from his bonds. The boxer got up from the crate, rubbing his bloody wrists. "All I care about, is you being alive and unharmed," Ryu continued, checking over the boxer's wrists.

Little Mac smiled. He'd never expected that Ryu cared for him this much. "Ryu…thank you. I knew you'd come for me, despite that it was a trap," he said gratefully as he hugged Ryu close, holding him tightly as if he was afraid of Ryu leaving him.

Ryu patted him on the head, smirking. "It's all right. I won't let anything like this happen to you again."

Little Mac looked up at him, smiling. "Thank you, Ryu…"

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! :D**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


End file.
